Duvet
by DB
Summary: Its about Goten and a made up character of mine who is ...'s sister. The story is named after the song 'Duvet' by Boa.


DB: Ok! This is my third fanfic, but my second finished fanfic. Hoshi is a character I made up just for the hell of it ok? And I own her. I happen to have an alter ego named Hoshi but she has silver hair it is not in a ponytail, and Goten is 18 and Hoshi is 17. Hoshi is also 2 years younger then her brother.   
Hoshi: Ohayo Minna-san!  
DB: All I own is a $50 white tiger stuffed animal, the latest blink-182 cd, staind cd, and sugar ray cd, paranoia, my Hoshis and my pride. (Most of the time)  
Hoshi: Me!  
DB: did I mention Hoshi is also my inner child. I got hit by 2 muses (thank you!) writing and drawing! Usually my writing one gets me 1/2 way through a story and then leaves. I'm so happy!!  
Hoshi: Happy! Happy! Happy!  
DB: Yup Hoshi, happy! Now on to my fic.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hoshi sighed. It was a cold day in the middle of winter. Hoshi was in a private graveyard leaning up against her brother's grave. Hoshi had black hair that was held back into a ponytail it came down about to the middle of her back, one strand of hair came down into her face, and she had deep blue eyes. Hoshi was wearing black leather pants, black army boots and a fuzzy gray sweater. She had pearl earrings that had diamonds hanging down from them and a single diamond necklace.   
"My brother..." she said softly. She laid down the rose next to his grave. She did this every week on Sunday. "I wish this was a dream and you would just wake up!" she yelled. It had one been a year since he had died, Trunks was not only Hoshi's brother but her best friend as well. "I wish I could just be with you," she said softly. Hoshi got up. "I love you Trunks," she said, and she started to leave, while singing her favorite song.  
  
And you don't seem to understand,  
A shame you seemed an honest man,  
And the fears you hold so dear,   
Will turn to whisper in your ear,  
  
And you know what?  
They say I might hurt you,  
And you know that it means so much,  
And you don't even feel a thing,  
  
I am fallen,   
I am faded,  
I have lost it all,  
  
And you seem the lying kind,  
A shame that I can read your mind,  
And all the things that I repair,  
Candlelit smile that we both share,  
  
And you know what?  
I mean to hurt you,  
And you know that it means so much,  
And you don't even feel a thing,  
  
I am fallen,   
I am faded,  
I am drowning,  
Help me to breath,  
  
I am hurted,  
I have lost it all,  
I am losing,  
Help me to breath  
  
Ooh... yeah,  
  
I am fallen,   
I am faded,  
I am drowning,  
Help me to breath,  
  
I am hurted,  
I have lost it all,  
I am losing,  
Help me to breath  
  
Oh...  
  
I am fallen,   
I am faded,  
I am drowning,  
Help me to breath,  
  
I am hurted,  
I have lost it all,  
I am losing,  
Help me to breath...  
  
((Boa - "Duvet"))((It took me a long time to write down these lyrics))  
((Go here to listen to it:  
http://www.eshop.msn.com/eshopframe.aspx?catId=0&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww%2E800%2Ecom%2FBannerAd%2Easp%3FS%3D013023515321%26Type%3DMZ%26KeyCode%3D133556  
It's the first song on it   
1.Duvet ))  
"You sing beautifully," said Goten. Hoshi opened her eyes. Realizing that she started singing with her eyes closed.  
"Thank you," she said drearily. Goten frowned.  
"Visiting your brother again?" he said sadly.  
"Hai,"  
"I was just about to," said Goten. "Will you wait for me here?"  
"Hai," she said sitting by a grave close to the edge of the graveyard. Goten came back a few minutes later.  
"Lets go," he whispered. Hoshi still looked rather depressed.  
"You know..." said Goten.  
"Hai?" said Hoshi focusing her attention on Goten. He blushed a little.  
"You know that we'll see Trunks again, don't you?" said Goten.  
"I do but... That's not going a be for a long time," said Hoshi.  
"But he did say he wanted to train with my otosan and Kai in the other dimension,"  
"Hai, but..." said Hoshi.  
"So he might come back..." said Goten.  
"Hai but what if he doesn't?" said Hoshi.  
"You know he will," whispered Goten. She looked into his eyes... they held concern and... something else. Goten blushed a little. Hoshi looked down.  
"I know," said Hoshi sadly. She looked into his eyes again. They showed so much depth. She leaned in and kissed him, feeling him kiss back. She broke away and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You have to help me wait though... and make me feel better when I'm sad," said Hoshi.  
"You bet," He said smiling at her.  
"Come on let's go," she whispered.  
--------------------------  
  
How'd you like it? Not very good? Good? Tell me!  



End file.
